Hero
by Layla Fair
Summary: Zack's final musings on the day he met his fate in the wastelands outside of Midgar. CLACK, Rated M for safety (Emotional Trigger Warning). Read and Review please! I may just make this a oneshot unless you guys want the WHOLE story of how this came to be... Only if you review though!


After everything they had been through. Love, hardship, and pain; we still walked hand in hand, never once straying from our path of love. They say we see the white light at the end of the tunnel when we die but I hardly remember seeing any light. He sat there looking beautiful, clutching my body as I bled. Tears pouring from his eyes, and the sound of a silent sob mixing in with the rain that night. How I love him unconditionally. His warmth, his smile, his everything always whisked me away leaving me without breath.

"Z-Zack..." Cloud whispered.

"For the... both of us..." I smiled.

"Both of us?" he replied confused.

"You're gonna" I said softly with all the energy I could muster. I brought my hand the his head pulling him into my chest. " Live… You'll be… my living legacy." I had to force my arms to drag the buster sword to Cloud. he took it in his hands. "My honor... my dreams... They're yours now."

"I'm... your living... legacy. I smiled and embraced the liberating sky above me and he sobbed while kissing my face. So soft, gentle, and full of love he was. He held me tighter and sang in a whisper, the patter of the rain his soundtrack.

"In the depths of your heart blur the path

Do you see the light anymore?

Even if everything was thrust to your feet

Would that really be true happiness?

Why do you wait for a chance to fly?

Why? Just smile and try

I know that shyness is something

That is part of who we are, so

What had made you seem so alone right now?

Tell me with those eyes that avert me

Do you want to be embraced under a lonely sky?

To know a sense of warmth?

Why are you so focused on forgetting the past?

Why? Just open up and trust me

I will help you carry the pain

Accept you for who you are

Everything you shoulder, I'll carry the weight too

Everything that hurts makes us forget,

Everything we love makes us remember,

Why do you wait for a chance to fly?

Why? Just smile and try

I know that shyness is something

That is part of who we are, so

I'll carry the weight too"

Life is one of those moments where it takes years to understand. With each generation, comes a new understanding of the world we feared, loved, cherished, and hated. The people I've met, seen, heard, and watched; they are the light of the future. Even if you can't see the lights in everybody doesn't mean they don't have potential. This world glows bright with personality, love, and potential, yet it takes infinite amounts of generations to comprehend the understanding of life. We have the potential to understand everything around us; all the mysteries in the world could be solved. It just takes the mindset of a group. Big or small, as long as the world's people work towards the greater good, life becomes more understandable.

Charles Dickens once wrote, "I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known." This showed evidence that Dickens has faith in the essential goodness of humankind; a calm and soothing certainty that the generations will continue to flourish with every trace amount of time we're given. I solely believe in what he wrote. I believe life is what you make of it. Humankind is what you perceive of it. If you look for evil or something to fear, you will find it. If you look for kindness and strength, you need only find it by looking further.

I will never regret saving him and running after him. Even though I'm lying in his lap, head cradled in the rain, he will always be the one thing I truly loved with all my heart. He sang the song we wrote when he first trusted me completely with his past in our relationship, the very same day I asked him to marry me. I love him with all my heart, and even in death he will always be the light of my life.

_"Hey, would you say... I became a hero?"_


End file.
